


Caudal de Pensamientos

by eternalmourn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto sale a partir de un regalo. Una suposición de lo que transcurre en nuestras mentes cuando nos llega una situación límite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caudal de Pensamientos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



> Esto sale a partir de un regalo. Una suposición de lo que transcurre en nuestras mentes cuando nos llega una situación límite.

Dean Winchester, al menos así me conocen algunos. Francamente en este momento poco me interesa mi existencia. Hay algo que no está, algo que ha desaparecido, o más bien alguien. Qué mierda me importa si ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscar las piezas de este rompecabezas. Pero qué estupideces me vienen a la mente, por Dios. Dios, si es que existe. No sé realmente si fiarme de la palabra de los ángeles que claman la desaparición de Dios hace mucho tiempo, y la persona que dejó a cargo para que recite su palabra resultó ser un completo imbécil maricón. Maldigo la hora en que nos sumergimos en la tarea de cerrar las puertas del infierno, para que seres despreciables como Crowley no pisen más la faz de la tierra. Creo que Lucifer me caía menos mal, aunque no del todo tampoco. No puedo borrar de la memoria el recuerdo de la cicatriz que dejó en él. Estoy peor de lo que pienso si no soy capaz siquiera de evocar su nombre en mis pensamientos. No haría ninguna diferencia, de todas formas, y me reprocho el plantearme semejante estupidez. Cerrar las puertas del infierno, juntos. ¿Juntos? Si yo no hice un carajo. No fui siquiera capaz de matar al sabueso del infierno. Mi vida no vale una mierda para mí; debí de haber sido yo quién pasase esas pruebas, y nada de lo ocurrió después hubiese sucedido. Ya es tarde para lamentaciones igual, el daño ya está hecho. Miro de nuevo al techo, como si esa actividad pudiese reconfortar la angustia que nace en mi pecho. 

¿Qué hago acá entonces? Sólo, en un espacio tan enorme que incluso hace sentir a uno que está aún más aislado en la más profunda de las soledades. Inmunda soledad. Miserable soledad. Buscarle un nuevo sentido a la vida cuando aún falta mucho por hacer no es un plan de emergencia, ni por chiste. ¿Qué hago acá entonces? Recuerdos que vienen a la mente. Después de todo, mi destino jamás estuvo en mis manos o sí. La sola idea del libre albedrío me parecía una burda ironía, porque si hubiese podido decidir, dudo mucho que en este momento me esté haciendo este planteo. Malditos ángeles y sus estupideces de juicio final. Maldito apocalipsis. ¿Qué hago acá entonces? Papá. ¿Papá? Quién es esa figura a la que llamo papá de todas formas, si mi concepto de papá siempre fue otro, y aún así, el muy pelotudo siempre se esmeraba por complacerlo, incluso en la ropa, obedeciendo sin siquiera tener el mínimo ápice en las órdenes que ese a quien llamo padre dictaminaba. Quisiera haber sido igual que él a veces. Maldito círculo vicioso. Sospecho que es la razón por la que decidí nunca tener hijos. No quiero convertirme en un fracaso como Henry (¿o era mi abuelo?). Papá. Aún recuerdo el funesto día de su muerte. Y yo aquí maldiciendo el estar vivo. Que malagradecido de mierda que soy, aunque jamás voy a admitirlo a viva voz, me castigo para mis adentros esa falta. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que el siguiese vivo y no yo, sería más útil. Al carajo, han pasado ya demasiados años, tengo que soltar. ¿Soltar? Imposible me es cumplir con eso. Recuerdos dolorosos que desgarran mi carne como las hojas afiladas de un espada celestial o una putrefacta navaja demoníaca. ¿Qué hago acá entonces? Mamá. Tan hermosa mamá. Tan hermosa y tan frágil como siempre pensé, hasta mi buena paliza años después (que ironía) en el pasado. Qué tan inocente había sido mamá en todo esto es algo que hoy en día no me puedo responder. Cruel destino atado de una cuerda tan floja y manipulada por todos. Quiénes se creían los demás para manejar el destino a su antojo. Mamá, que aún del más allá nos ayudaba a combatir a los demonios. ¿Qué hago acá entonces? Bobby. Un nudo me atraviesa la garganta, me dan ganas de vomitar, y un torrente de lágrimas me cubre la cara en un velo miserable y angustioso. ¿Papá? Siempre me lo figuré así, como esa figura paternal que mi padre nunca fue. Quiso en su momento tratar de que tuviésemos algún recuerdo de lo que era una vida normal cuando éramos pequeños. Atesoro ese momento cada día de mi vida. Bobby era indestructible, o al menos así siempre me lo quise idealizar. Que mal hábito que se paga con la vil tragedia de la muerte. Bobby, tan Bobby, tan Idjit como siempre. Cervezas y bebidas blancas nublan mi mente por un momento indefinido. Bobby Singer. Reboleó una silla que se destroza contra una de las columnas. 

Necesito salir de ese búnker de mierda, tomar aire fresco, sentirme. Quiero plantearme vivo, pensarme vivo, pero no veo la razón. Jo. ¿Por qué su recuerdo en este momento? La única mujer a quién respeté y aún así terminó muerta. Ellen, que al final me perdonó por lo sucedido. ¿Valía la pena ese perdón? Quizás para aminorar mi dolor. Lisa. El plan inútil de una pantalla infeliz de lo que no iba jamás a funcionar. Decido salir a comer y me resuelvo dejar de pensar. Enciendo a mi bebé y me dirijo al primer lugar de mala muerte que encuentro; poco me importa que clase de personas lo frecuente. No voy con intenciones de hacer amigos. Bastantes traiciones he sufrido con los que ya tengo.

Hamburguesas, el placer culinario más grande que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Un par de cervezas de por medio. Al menos para esto sí que valía la pena vivir; sospecho que sí es que me toca un pedazo de cielo, no creo vaya a disfrutar tanto el sabor de ese líquido espumoso como en vida. El cielo. Castiel. Ángel boludo, no puedo evitar pensar. Tantas veces que lo defendí a capa y espada, y terminó también por alejarse como los demás. Me cuesta verlo a la cara y no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de traición en mis entrañas. Maldito hijo de puta! Noto que mis manos se han transformado en puños, y estoy a punto de cometer un error estúpido. Y sin embargo, sentí tal remordimiento cuando le dije que se tenía que ir, cobarde de mí por haberle ocultado la verdad de la situación. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Que cretino que me siento por dentro, porque a pesar de todas las peripecias, y el derrumbe emocional que obtuve cuando se proclamó el nuevo Dios, lo perdoné. ¡Perdoné a esa vil imagen del ángel que alguna vez me rescató de las miserias del infierno! Pero en esta vida no se puede estar eternamente agradecido. La confianza es una puta muy difícil de conseguir, la más cara, y por algún acto insulso es muy fácil de perder. Necesito irme de ahí, antes que tenga que pagar por un plato roto, o un botellazo en la cabeza del más sonso que primero se me atraviese. 

Mala idea la de salir tan apurado. El aire nocturno me hace caer en la cuenta de todo el alcohol ingerido. Mi visión se desdobla en dos y a duras penas logro llegar hasta la puerta de mi bebé. Mi pobre bebé que tuvo que soportar tantos meses encerrado durante el ataque de los Leviatán. Él de nuevo. ¿Qué me pasa? Ingreso al auto para evitar sentir más los efectos potenciados de toda la ingesta de bebidas. 

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me avisaron de su remota existencia. Los ojos acuosos y las miradas de incertidumbre reflejadas en papá y mamá por como tomaría la noticia. No pude evitar saltar la de la alegría por toda la casa, ya que tendría a alguien a quién molestar cuando se me antojase, pero también un motivo por el cual vivir. Fue un día maravilloso y desde ahí no pude evitar sentirme más motivado que nunca en la vida. Su llegada fue traducida en un estallido de euforia de mi parte. No sé qué fuerza me hacía actuar como lo hacía, pero siempre me vi en esa necesidad de tener que protegerlo. Él sabe cuidarse solo, pensé para mis adentros, como aquella vez en esa escuela donde ayudó a un compañero que era amenazado por el matón de turno en la escuela. No pude evitar sentir el pecho inflado de orgullo. Tiene un gran carácter y su mayor virtud es la bondad y el querer ahorrarles el sufrimiento a los demás. Es tan especial. Una navidad frustrada cruza mi mente. El recuerdo de un objeto tan preciado, el cual me arrepiento hasta hoy día de haber abandonado. Si no fuese tan impulsivo yo… Me detengo a pensar en esto último y no puedo seguir más. El dolor de cabeza y el mareo comienzan a dejar mi cuerpo. Decido emprender la marcha a lo único que en la vida he logrado ver como mi hogar. 

Al llegar e ingresar, siento el mismo vacío que sentí al abandonar esa tumba de concreto. Nuevos recuerdos invaden mi conciencia. La primera navidad que pudimos pasar como familia, solo él y yo, disfrutando de una tranquila cena y un buen programa de televisión. Me dirijo al medio de la biblioteca. Me siento en la silla cerca de una de las mesas. Miro el techo de nuevo. Él y sus quejas sobre papá, su huida a la universidad. Mi irrupción en su vida. Ya sé, ya sé, es grande y capaz de decidir, pero creo que siempre lo vi como a ser indefenso en la cuna a quién debía proteger aún si eso me costase la vida. Y lo he cumplido. No en los mejores términos y las formas más éticas, pero jamás descarté alguna posible solución. Todo eso hice, y… ¿Con qué fin? Me dirijo a la cocina para abastecerme de una cerveza y volver a mi posición en la silla. Él, que me supuso grandes insomnios, tantas búsquedas infructuosas y enormes fracasos. Quién sin ocultarlo, me dijo que no había tenido un dejo de piedad en mi búsqueda, que ni siquiera lo intentó. Supongo que nuestras vidas son mucho más diferentes de lo que me quiero imaginar. Y sin embargo duele como la puta madre en mi pecho. Otro error cometido, pero qué más podía hacer en ese momento aún no lo sé. Me levanto de la silla con el fin de dejar de pensar tanto y accionar un poco más. Buscar posibles soluciones que me ayuden a encontrarlo. Aún lo quiero, haría y daría todo por él. Salgo nuevamente de ese infierno de concreto para admirar las estrellas. Recuerdo las pocas veces que nos detenemos a contemplarlas y sentirnos un poco menos malditos, así como olvidarnos de momento sobre toda la corrupción que el mundo está atravesando desde siempre. 

Sam, por fin puedo evocarlo en mente. Sam. Donde quiera que estés, esperá un poco más. No sé cómo aún, pero esperá. Solo un poco más. Solo un poco más…

**Author's Note:**

> En inglés, este tipo de escrito se denomina Stream of Consciouness. El título parte de ahí; he hecho lo posible para que la idea de lo que significa haya sido traducida en castellano a través del título. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Lo supuse un poco más largo en un principio, pero es lo que hay.


End file.
